This apparatus relates to a method for unwinding coils of wire containing electrical conductors in a smooth, non-twisting fashion while providing convenient transport and storage.
As is widely known, electrical conductors and other similar products in general are usually wound around themselves forming conventional rolls. The wire is flexible yet has stability in itself. It specifically includes commercial and residential conductor generally referred to as "ROMEX".
"ROMEX" has a tendency to kink as it comes off a roll which provides problems to those in the installation market. It is generally sold in cardboard boxes which dispense wire out of a center hold cut in the box. The wire becomes twisted as it is pulled out. To avoid twisting, it is common practice to remove the roll from the box and unravel the spool by hand. This eliminates most twisting and kinking but results in cumbersome handling of the roll and the likelihood of unintended uncoiling and twisting.
Another common approach to dispense "ROMEX" involves a rack with a rod through the center of the roll. The roll rotates around the center rod as the wire is pulled. Of the current art mentioned, this is the most efficient way to unwind "ROMEX" but this system generally does not allow easy replacement of the roll and is inconvenient in many circumstances.
The wire unwinding apparatus set forth in this application provides a simple way of dispensing "ROMEX" wire smoothly while allowing for convenient loading, unloading and transport.